This study is a Phase I study, designed to evaluate the safety profile of once-daily subcutaneous injection of r-metNT-3 administered up to seven days in healthy subjects, to evaluate the pharmacokinetic profile at selected intervals during daily dosing and to assess the potential biological activity of r-metNT-3 in healthy subjects using a standardized neurologic examination, quantitative sensory testing and electrophysiologic measures.